Depression of a Young Literati
by AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu
Summary: A young literati was surrounded by a lot of problems in life - problems in his work, acquaintances and part-time job. He was always contemplating suicide to escape them, but was constantly prevented by a woman who cared about him without him knowing. And so, the train continued to run until it stopped on its own. Based off Miku's song of the same title.


_AruuYuda-1601: So I like Miku's song, "Depression of the Young Literati". Not that I'm actually depressed... I just like the song, that's that. Lol. I'm actually a very jolly twit. XD_

* * *

_**[Keio Train Station]**_

A tall, lithe man about the age of twenty in a work suit stood at a train station, reading a book while waiting for the next train. He was leaning against the wall.

His eyes were a little sullen and dark, his blonde bangs covering them. His eyes were moving left and right in a slow pace.

Soon enough, the train arrived, making the lanky boy look up and hurry. Crowds of mumbling, muttering and chatting people surrounded him, making him a little claustrophobic.

_He kind of hated crowds and being closed in, but that was unavoidable._

As the people were finally inside, its doors closed tight, and off it went, smoothly going on the railway.

The man once again opened his book to where he last left the bookmark. His head was kept low.

He was just reading, and he wasn't really paying attention to the people around him. He was disturbed when a girl wailed just five steps behind him.

It turned out that her wallet was lost.

The man sighed. It wasn't necessary to wail and cry over a small object. It wasn't as bad as what he was suffering. It was just a wallet. What he was crying over and being depressed about was his troubles in life.

_Lots of them._

The train rocked him back and forth slowly, almost lulling the man to sleep. People were muttering about things he didn't care about.

He thought that everything would be fine since he was in a place with people who didn't care about him. No one would care conversing with him.

_He was just a mere man who loved literature._

After all, his existence didn't get noticed. All he did was work in silence or read a lot. He only got noticed if people saw his faults and weaknesses. Well, it was a person's faults and weaknesses that mostly got noticed.

His cerulean eyes closed slowly. He thought of his problems.

His problems in his work at school...his friends - no, they were just mere acquaintances, not close friends...his family – no, he had no family...his part-time job...

_There were lots of them._

He thought of leaving them. Leaving all of those problems. In the worst way one could think of.

_Killing oneself, that is..._

He once thought of leaving them as soon as possible. All alone. After all, there was no other way for him to escape those heaps of trouble. He was troubled. He was a pessimist. He thought of his life as troublesome and problematic.

He tried once, but one person...one voice...told him to stop, calling his name.

"_Len! Don't dare doing that!"_

He felt sad. But why...?

Every time he tried to do it, she would call to him and revert his thoughts away from his plan to go away.

"_Why are you trying to do this? There are still people who care about you..."_

"_There's none, Miku... And I might as well end this..."_

But as he determinedly tried to jump off in front of a train, she would pull him away.

His imaginations traveled – what if he already became really gone? He guessed that it would be better.

However, there was this woman who prevented him from doing so. She constantly contradicted his ideas...

It made him tear up in frustration. Warm tear drops flowed down his cheeks.

His idea of committing suicide came from his favorite novelist.

He was a great writer, however, because of countless shames and lies in his life, he ended his life alone.

"_Poor, gloomy fellow..." _one would say. But this man couldn't get it out of his head.

So his favorite novelist had the same experiences as him. That was what drove the man to think of the act.

Once again, he tried to commit the act, the woman spoke right away, effectively making the man pause from doing it. His tears flowed down his pale cheeks again.

He felt sad every time she interfered, but he didn't know why.

There was this woman who cared for him without him noticing. She was his office mate. An office mate who cared for him. That was why she was stopping him. This tealette was trying to stop him.

But that didn't make him fully forget his problems.

Dear him...he knew that someday, somewhere, he would die. So he might as well do it, right?

To him, it was right. It would lessen the burden. But for the others, especially the woman who only noticed him, it wasn't. It was horrible.

"_My life was spent in countless shames and lies being told..."_

It was the novelist's statement. So was the man's. His life was spent in countless shames, lies and problems.

So he attempted to commit the act again. He didn't listen. One person wasn't enough to make him stop. To him, it was just like no one but her could notice his existence. And so what? He didn't know her much...

But this woman didn't quit.

She called on his name again. She yanked him away from the tracks. She explained the value of his life thoroughly, making him stop and think reasonably.

And her lessons in life made him quit his attempts and live his life. He learned that he would just die plunged in regrets if he really committed the act.

The woman taught him to try more things that would make him happy while he still could.

_The train still ran, a little rusty._

Yes, he lived his life until he grew old and weak.

"_I beg of you, Len. Please shake free of the bonds that still hold you down..."_

He tried to be free.

"_Go..."_

Yes, he lived his life until he grew old and weak.

_Somebody cleaned the train, and it became somewhat new again._

However, he still felt a little depressed with some of the problems going on around him. But he tried hard remembering this woman's lectures, making his life a little easier.

_The train continued to run, until it finally stopped on its own._

* * *

_AruuYuda-1601: So for the first time, I used metaphors. *pumps fist* C'mon. Try to read critically, and you'll see it. Lol. Well, they were easy to spot. Haha. All right, I somewhat feel that this is poorly written. _"OTL

_And...I didn't use much of their names in this one. I used lotsa pronouns... I don't know why, but...meh. The man's Len. The woman's Miku... Miku was just hard to notice, eh? *sulks*_

_All right. I didn't become comfortable writing about suicide... _(._.

_Well, reviews, please? _:3


End file.
